The invention relates to a device for holding and articulating a removable rear shelf of a motor vehicle.
It is often useful, in particular in the case of vehicles having a rear door, on the one hand to cause the rear shelf to pivot in order to facilitate access to the trunk and, on the other hand, to remove the rear shelf in order to increase the loading capacity of the trunk.
In order to do that, the invention proposes that the device comprise:
a support which is to be secured to the vehicle,
articulation means for causing the shelf to pivot relative to the support about an axis of rotation,
holding means comprising a first portion arranged on the support and a second portion arranged on the shelf, those holding means engaging in one another in order to hold the shelf relative to the support and disengaging in order to free the shelf, by resilient deformation.
The resilient deformation of the holding means enables the shelf to be held or freed readily, by exerting a slight force on the shelf in order to engage or disengage the holding means. Owing to the fact that it is not necessary to operate the holding means, as is the case when holding hooks are used, the invention facilitates the use of the shelf.
A complementary feature of the invention consists in the fact that the shelf (consisting of a single piece) comprises a main portion, at least one substantially flat tongue belonging to the second portion of the holding means, and a hinge interposed between the main portion and each tongue.
That solution enables a reduced number of parts to be used, which facilitates its manufacture and its use, and reduces its cost.
Advantageously, the tongue(s) and the first portion of the holding means incorporate, in a unitary manner, in the case of the one, at least one recess and, in the case of the other, at least one boss, so that the boss(es) is(are) inserted resiliently into the recess(es) and hold(s) the shelf relative to the support.
In a complementary manner, the invention also proposes that the first portion of the holding means comprise at least one slot, in a form complementing that of the tongue(s), into which each tongue is to be inserted in order to be retained there relative to the support, and a bearing surface extending each slot in order to facilitate the insertion of the tongue(s) into the slot(s).
Owing to the fact that the bearing surface guides the tongue in the vicinity of the slot, its insertion is relatively easy. That solution is consequently practical to use and also simple and therefore relatively strong.
By way of variation, the invention proposes that the tongue have at least one recess and the first portion of the holding means comprise a bearing surface and at least one flexible plate which is to be inserted into the recess of the tongue in order to hold the tongue and apply it against the bearing surface.
Another embodiment according to the invention, likewise permitting easy use, consists in the fact that the tongue has at least one recess and the first portion of the holding means comprises at least one pin which is to be inserted into the recess of the tongue under the action of a resilient member.
In order also to permit an even more satisfactory use of the shelf, the invention proposes that:
the shelf be rotatable between a lower position, in which it is substantially horizontal, and an inclined upper position, and
the device comprise a spring aiding the handling of the shelf, the force of which spring opposed to that exerted by the weight of the shelf is greater than the latter force between an unstable intermediate position and the upper position and is lesser than that latter force between the unstable intermediate position and the lower position.
Thus, the upper and lower positions constitute two stable positions of the shelf. In order to raise the shelf, the user is aided by the spring, as far as the intermediate position. Beyond that intermediate position, the shelf rises by itself. In order to lower the shelf, it is necessary only to press on it as far as the intermediate position, and beyond that position the spring ensures that the shelf is not dropped suddenly.
An advantageous embodiment of that solution consists in the fact that the spring, which is of the spiral type, acts on an intermediate member pivoting in a bore of the support and having a slot for receiving the shelf.
An advantageous feature of the invention, permitting easy release of the shelf, consists in that:
the first portion of the holding means comprises a shaft,
the second portion of the holding means comprises an elongate bore, the shape of which complements the shaft and which has an opening along its direction of elongation in order to permit the engagement/disengagement of the shaft,
the shelf is rotatable between a lower position and an upper position and comprises a region forming a lever which rests on the support when the shelf is in the upper position, in order to free the shaft.
Owing to the lever, the user has a lesser force to exert in order to free the shelf.
According to a further feature of the invention, the device also comprises means for arranging the shelf in a substantially vertical position in the trunk of the vehicle, along the seat, when it is freed from the support.
Thus, the shelf can be kept in the vehicle without constituting an obstacle once detached.
By way of variation, the invention proposes that the device also comprise means for arranging the shelf in a substantially vertical position, within the trunk of the vehicle, in order to form a separating partition when it is freed from the support.
Thus, the user can reduce the movement of the load in the trunk when the load does not completely fill the trunk, or can separate the load into two when it contains products which should preferably not be placed in contact with one another.
In addition, the invention proposes that the device comprise catch means for locking the shelf in rotation in a plurality of positions, in order to maintain the shelf in at least one inclined position.